


Vid: Shine

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: The sparkling personality that was Hugh Fitzcairn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Django Reinhardt


End file.
